A vacuum cleaner typically includes a canister housing connected through a hose to a handle which in turn is connected to a power nozzle through a wand assembly. The wand assembly includes an adapter which enables its connection to the handle. The handle typically includes an outwardly extending metal tube with a swaged male end receivable in an expanded female end of the wand adapter. Electrical connectors are provided in the handle and wand adapter to enable electrical connection therebetween when the wand assembly is connected to the handle.
The wand adapter can be connected to a tubular part of the wand assembly which connects to the power nozzle or alternatively to other cleaning implements or accessories. Hereinafter, the tubular part or other cleaning implements or accessories to which the wand adapter is connected will be referred to as wand implements.